


Some Night

by MyNameIsJoel



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Furry, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsJoel/pseuds/MyNameIsJoel
Summary: Lee is just an honest gay Tiger, he's hanging at a bar one night when he is approached by a boar. The boar says, "Can I buy you breakfast?" Lee is about to meet his date for the night, and he's ready.





	1. Chapter 1

“Can I buy you breakfast?”  
I looked at the boar, Breakfast? Isn’t it like, 9? It took me a minute to get what he was implying. I had to stifle a laugh. That was a cheesy line, but an effective one. Usually when I get approached by a man at some bar, they try to subvert my expectations with some story about their past and then follow it up with some flirtatious language. However, this boar had some other ideas for how this will play out. “That's a cheesy line,” I said, mirroring my thoughts earlier, “but maybe you can.” The boar let out a grin, and I couldn't help but smile.  
“I’m Dylan” Dylan said, stretching out his arm. He wanted to shake my paw, but instead I met the paw with words. “Well, Dylan, I love to shake your hand, but I dont touch on the first date.” He let out a hearty laugh, after that his eyes met mine.  
“Looks like we have different Ideas about first dates.” His paw retreated back to his side  
“Maybe so”  
“So, still thinking about that offer?”  
He was obviously talking about breakfast. I'm not gonna lie to you, I was highly considering it. For some reason, I love men who are straightforward with me. My grin came back, and so did his.  
“Maybe I am, Mr. Dylan.” I said, trying to act smooth  
“That's good, usually I get laughed at” I can sense the sorrow in his voice, he shifted a bit in the stool.  
“I'm not laughing just yet.” I offered him a challenge, I hope he can meet it, “but if you do, maybe this night will go smoothly… for the both of us”  
“I like you…”  
It took me a while to get it, the pause was for him trying to search for my name. I thought he was longing for me to say I like you too as if we’re two lovers confessing for the first time. I gave him my name.  
“Lee.”  
“Pretty name.” He says, trying to come off as smooth, look like we both try to do things we can’t do. The bar was filled with the usual patrons, I recognized a few of them, and they recognize me too. The bar, known as The Leaking Ship, is a small bar on a road that connects to the main highway. The only people you see here are traveling and this just happens to be the only bar between here and there. There’s a few regulars, like any bar has. The man who drinks his life away, the girls who come here every Thursday night to catch up, and men in suits who just came from their 9 to 5 job. A few more oddjobs and this bar stays afloat (pun intended) just by the regulars. Me, on the other hand, I come here once a month just to soak up the atmosphere. I don't drink a lot, maybe a beer, and if i'm feeling extra dangerous a Pina Colada. Tonight is just a regular night, I already gulped down two beers. I havent ordered my third and I was considering just leaving early, until Dylan came along. We sat there in silence, waiting for the other one to make a move. There was a tinge of awkwardness in the air, it bound to happen you can hit things off perfectly. He looked at me, but i was looking at the screen that was held in the air. Typical bar setting, it was playing some baseball game. I love baseball and all, but its kind of boring to watch. When I turn back to Dylan, he has two beers in paw. He gives one to me, and opens the one for him. He takes his first swig, I haven't opened mine just yet. We both stare at the TV screen, the air was starting to kill me. I'm already halfway through my drink when Dylan orders his second one, or maybe he’s had more before he decided to talk to me.  
I think for a second, maybe I should start a conversation? I usually dont start them, they come to me, but this time it feels… different. I look back at the boar, he taking a drink when I opened my mouth.  
“I guess you can say its a pretty name, I never liked it much.” He just stares at me while finishing his drink, I caught him at the worst time. It took a few seconds for him to respond but it felt like a few hours. The awkwardness was starting to set in during those seconds, but it quickly went away when Dylan started talking. “Why not? I knew a guy named Lee in high school, he was the best first basemen we’ve had.” I can tell he was trying to make some kind of connection with baseball. He’s smart, I guess he noticed I was staring intensely at the game.  
“I know from my experience that i'm not a good first baseman” I continue this connection, if we have to talk about baseball for a bit to have a nice night, I don't really mind.  
“That’s fair,” he holds up his paw, and the bartender gives him another bottle. As he was opening his third bottle he finished his thought, “he was a stag, so I’m pretty sure you both were not the same person.” He took a small gulp, “that would be weird.”  
I felt like pressing him, maybe this other Lee guy was an ex lover who broke this poor boars heart. Now, the boar must hit on random guys at bars to fill that stag shaped hole in his heart. “Was he an ex lover or something?” I said, I didn't want to fill in that last part with my thoughts.  
“Nah, he was like… my cousin twice removed,” He looked down, trying to think of something to follow up that sentence. “Or atleast, I think it was twice removed, I don’t understand how the system works.”  
“Same, it's confusing to wrap your head around.” I didn't feel like finishing my drink, I pushed it away and turned my whole body towards Dylan. “I only talk to my first cousins, or well use to anyways.”  
“They hate you?” He said, in an innocent voice  
“Maybe,” I shrugged, “Devout Christians and all that, hell my aunt named one of them Christian.” A flash of childhood memories came back to me, going to church with my Aunt and uncle once a month. I only went because I got to stay the night and talked to my cousins.  
“Well… shit.” He wasn't expecting such an honest answer, guess he knows Im gay, but that much was obvious, “I thought it was maybe because theyre jealous of your looks.”  
I cringed at the comment, he probably did too after saying it. Implying that my cousins might be jealous of my looks? Bad move, but I won’t hold it against him. That air of silence and awkwardness fell again. The game was over, I didn’t check the final score. The after game show consisted of four guys around a semi circle table talking about the previous game. I didn’t pay much attention to their rambling about so-and-so’s footwork or how this guy should’ve stolen that base during that one play. Dylan wasn’t all interested either he just went back staring at his bottle. He spoke up after what seems like 10 minutes of chatter from the patrons and rants about baseball. “So, you played baseball?” His drink was gone at this point, the bartender threw away his three bottles.  
“Used to, then I realized I wasn't that very good.” Half of that was true, I did quit baseball but only because I couldn't stand the pressure of trying to be good at a sport. “Going pro wasnt in my future, that much is true.”  
“Damn, here I thought I was talking to a genuine baseball player.” He grinned from ear to ear. “What do you do now?” Here comes the part I dont like about meeting a guy at a bar, the small talk. It's just basic answers for basic questions. So, I decided to give a fake answer for this basic question. “Samurai.” The thought of me being a samurai made the inner kid within me jump up. If only I was born in japan and a few centuries earlier, then maybe I would have the chance of being a samurai.  
“Samurai, huh? You got any swords in your car? Or are they back at home?” He was gaining footing in the conversation, I knew where I can lead this too.  
“Maybe both, you’re welcome to see what I got anytime.” Now we’re getting somewhere. His grin turned into a sly smile, his mind was turning and he was thinking of something to say back to me. Maybe it was the beers he had, or maybe because he’s never been this far before, but he was taking a little bit to answer my invite.  
“I might take you up on that offer, Honorable Lee.” He got a grin out of me, looks like he’s beating this challenge I gave him. I thought back to my apartment and wondered if I cleaned my room, or if my roommate was home at the time. I look at my watch, it was 10 o’clock. Have I really been talking to this boar for an hour? Usually, the men come up to me and leave within 15 minutes, but this is different. I ask the bartender for a pen and some paper, he gladly gave the page. I wrote down my address and my number.  
“Pretty handwriting for a pretty guy.” I laughed a bit at him, I wasn't expecting such a comment. I looked at my handwriting, he continued the conversation. “Pretty laugh too, man you’re on fire tonight, Lee.”  
“You better douse me then.” I remained cool, but under my fur I was blushing a bit. Dylan was something else, that’s for sure. I ripped the page from the legal pad and handed it to the taller man. “Meet me here in one hour. Then you’ll be able to see my sword.”  
“I thought samurais had more than one sword,” he caught on what I was implying.  
“They do, but I'm showing you just one so you don't get carried away with them.” His sly grin met my own grin.  
“Can’t wait to get my hands on it then.” The bartender picked up the legal pad and turned away from our conversation.  
“Me too, Dylan.” His grin faded a bit, I guess calling him by his name was a weird move.  
“See you in an hour, Tiger.” He got up from his seat and started walking out. I took a deep breath. I actually got someone to go home with me. Or well… meet up with someone at my home. A part of me was excited, the other part of me was worried about bringing someone to the apartment. What if my roommate sees us? What if it's even MORE awkward than this bar scene? These thought I shook away, I can't worry about that right now, I got to drive back.


	2. Ongoing Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee is going back to his apartment. He has no idea how his roommate, an otter named Ted is gonna react. All he can do now is hope that nothing goes wrong.

My name is Lee, but you already knew that already. You see, I am very gay   
I know, shocking. You just saw me flirt with this random boar, of course im gay. I drive down the highway at a steady speed, going towards my apartment building. I have a date in less than 40 minutes and I don't wanna be late. After Dylan left the bar, I have it about 15 minutes before I headed out. The bartender gave me a sly smile before I left. I kept my cool, smirking back but under my fur I was definitely blushing. I snapback to reality after replaying the last few hours in my head. It hits me as I merge into the right lane. I have a guy coming over and he’s probably gonna want to fuck me. Or the other way around. I haven't thought about it too in depth. I hope my roommate isn't home. He’s cool with the whole gay thing, I came out a few months ago (“I’m not interested in sport that much, I’m gay.”) and he just shrugged it off. I mean, he’s brought women over to the place, and i didn't pay much attention to it. I cant get my mind off what's about to happen. I'm losing my cool fast, I need to stay calm and collected, and think of a plan. Hopefully, Ted, my roommate, is out right now probably at some bar… hitting on some girl… wonder what that's like. I turn the radio up, and i breathe in deeply. Ok, I got this, right? I've done harder stuff before, I'm just being a guy over and that's it, just something casual. Im fretting over nothing.   
I start to recognize the buildings around me and the streets too. I'm getting close to my apartment. My breathing gets more quick, I see Ted’s car. I recognize that green car anywhere, its coat of paint sticks out like a sore thumb against the black and white sedans. I park next to the thing, god I wish he wasn't here right now. I regain my cool, hopefully he’s asleep right now, i look at my watch, it’s about 10 pm. He's definitely awake at this hour, my heart is beginning to sink. I start walking up the stairs to the door, I get my keys out. The jangle of them bring back memories of opening this door for the first time, i have no idea why i started thinking about the time i first moved in but i shake these thoughts away. The first thing i smell is what Ted had for dinner, pizza. My stomach rumbles a bit, I haven't ate dinner, i was planning on getting something but a certain boar came up to me and started flirting at me.   
The first thing you walk into when coming into the apartment is the living room, the tv is turned on, flipped onto some news channel. Ted greets me when i come in, and i wave at him. He pauses the program and speaks to me, “Good night.”  
I pause for a second, “Huh?”  
“I'm about to pass out, the game just ended…” He starts to get up, this was pretty sudden, I realized he was talking about that baseball game i was watching in the bar.  
“Oh… yeah, I saw that game earlier, thought huh?” I had no idea what I was talking about, I can't remember a whole bunch from the game.  
“Eh, not really it was pretty clear who was winning.” He yawned, thank god he was heading to bed, “I had a long day at work, my body is killing me, the only thing that was keeping me away was that game. Not that you care anyway.”  
I grinned, “Yeah, not really, baseballs not my thing anymore.” I think back to Dylan, and i look down at my watch. Unfortunately, Ted notices this move.  
“Got somewhere to be?” He turns towards me, he unpaused the channel and the news casters were going off about the weather happening tomorrow. I look at Ted, he’s a lean otter, kind of scrawny, it was weird at first, I never really met an otter before rooming with him. Ted is waiting on me to respond, I open my mouth, “Well, not really-”  
That's when the door bell ringed. My heart sank even more, god please don't let that be dylan. I snap towards the door, my expression changes from a typical smirk to a dreadful stare. Ted speaks up from behind me.  
“Kinda late for someone to be offering us… whatever they sell these days?” I wanted to say something witty to him, like mostly internet, or landlines if you remember those. However, my mouth stays shut. I walk towards the door and look through the peephole. Fuck, I notice that build, that is DEFINITELY Dylan. I calm down a bit, I have to have a clear mind, I can wing it, I can do this. I reach for the knob, it's cold metal hits my paw. I got this. Then, I open the door.  
“Oh… hi?” The boar croaks, he wasn’t expecting me to answer the door so soon. He regained his composure and gives me a sly smile, god i can feel myself getting a bit turned on with that smile. “You excited to see me or something-” He stops mid sentence when he notices a certain otter walk up behind me. I turn around and look at Ted. He looks at me, then at Dylan, then back to me, then back to Dylan. We stand there as it takes a second for Ted to process what the hell is happening, A part of me relates to him, I, too, have no idea what the hell is happening any more.   
“You’re gay?” His expression changes, it's more of a confused look. I look at Dylan, i can tell he regretted what he said earlier.   
“Uh…” Dylan looks at me, as if i'm about to solve this whole problem with one word, “...yeah?” Teds expression changes, he smiling, beaming even.  
“Oh my god, you ARE gay, dude.” I have never been so confused in my life before. “I thought you were joking when you said you were!”  
“Pfft.” Dylan lets out a suppressed laugh. I can tell he’s enjoying this. I am beyond relieved that Ted is taking this lightly, i thought he was going to throw me out or something.  
“Gay as the rain, from what I can tell.” Ted and I look at the boar. He got me good, i can feel myself getting flustered under my fur. I'm just glad it covers up the blush, or else I'd seriously be in trouble.   
“So I’m guessing he’s your significant other, huh Lee?” Ted elbows me, I have a blank expression when I look at him, I cough.   
“We just met like… 2 hours ago I think.” TIme really flies when you’re flirting, or maybe it went by so quick due to the game, who knows.   
“...Oh” Ted is taken back a bit by this revelation. He stares at dylan and his eyes widen “Oooooooooooh, oh, oh oh, I get it now.” He get it now. I rub the back of my head, I'm getting flustered as all hell and I know Dylan notices this. He gives a cheerful smile.   
“Yeah, you do.” I come off a little cold, I just want this to end so I can take Dylan to my room and, well, you know. Dylan extends his hand out past me and toward Ted. They shake hands  
“I’m Ted, Lee’s roommate, you probably guessed that already by this point.”  
“I’m Dylan, Lee’s uh…” He pauses for a minute. For a minute, I hope I suddenly awaken telepathetic powers and tell him to not say anything embarrassing. Sadly, I don’t awaken anything, instead Im left with flustered feeling and Dylans hand landing on my shoulder. “-I’m his sword inspector.”   
“Oh lord Jesus.” That’s all i can say at this point. Ted starts laughing quite a bit.   
“Ha! Did he actually brag about his sword?” I looked down at the ground.   
“Wait… you have an actual sword?” Dylan lets out a hearty laugh, He’s smiling from ear to ear. I think i much prefer Ted throwing me out instead of what’s happening right now.   
“Yeah… I bought it like, 2 years ago when some game came out.” I knew what game it was, I just didn’t want to come off as a nerd right now. Ted shifts his pose a bit, he’s more than comfortable with this situation,   
“I’ve lived with this guy for 2 years now, and I’ve never seen him so..” He looks up, as if the word he was searching for to describe this is gonna appear on the ceiling, “so flustered.”  
“Really? You should've seen him at the bar, he was trying to act all sly and smooth, trying to get into my pants and all that.” I laugh a bit, they turn to me  
“It worked, didn't it?” With that comment, we all start laughing.  
“Well, fair enough it did work on me.” Dylan lets go of my shoulder. Ted yawns and starts walking towards his room.  
“You kids have fun, okay? Don’t wake me up with your…” He looks at Dylan, “sword inspection.” He closes his door behind him. The sound of the dook echoes out throughout the apartment. Dylan and I stand for a bit, I shift legs, and let out a cough.   
“So,” Dylan finally says after a few seconds of silence, the news is over by now and there's a rerun of some old sitcom going on. “You gonna show me your sword or what?”  
I laugh, and then I show him to my room.


	3. Some Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just waking up, Lee realized hes late for work. However, Dylan has a better plan for the day.

  It was around 6:30 am when I first woke up. I don’t really remember falling asleep or anything, I shifted around, Dylan was still next to me at this time. I looked at him, he was fast asleep, I wish that were me in all honesty. I got up from the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible, I grabbed my phone and checked the time. Yeah, it was still early, I didn't have to go into work till Noon. I plugged my phone into the charger. God, why am I even awake. I laid back down onto my shitty mattress. A part of me wants to stay in this moment, next to some guy I just met about 7 hours ago, on my bed next to him. My eyes were getting heavy. I guess thats what a moment really is, just a moment, it can't last forever and I know that. 

  When I opened my eyes again, I had no idea what time it was. I grabbed my phone from my nearby night stand, my phone was dead. The charger wasn’t plugged into the wall. I looked over to my left and my one night stand was still in bed. “Dylan…” the pause was a bit too long and he didn't even react to it. “Dylan,” this time, with more feeling and i got a simple grunt. “Dylan, I have a weird question for you.” I waited for him to process what I just said.

“What's that.” He slurred a bit.

“Do you know what time it is?” I just realized that was a stupid question.

“That’s a stupid question, Lee.” I knew it, “I  just woke up”

“Ok well, can I borrow your phone, where is it?” Im just on fire with these dumb questions this morning. 

 Dylan reached down to the floor where his pants were and grabbed his phone. His pressed the unlock button and we were both hit with the blinding white light from the screen. His phone’s background was some game I vaguely recognized. I snickered a bit at it, what a dork. After my eyes adjusted from the glow, I looked at the time. It was 2 in the after noon.   
“Oh,” I placed my paw on my forehead, “oh fuck, shit, Im fucking dumb.” 

  “Well,” he placed his phone next to him and turned over to face me “I’ve only know you for about 12 hours and I don't think so.”  
“Jeez thanks, I’ll remember that when I tell my manager why I missed work today.” I can already guess what she was going to say to me. To be honest, I wasn’t in the mood for that conversation.

  “Hey just tell him you had a busy night, which you did.” He patted my shoulder, like i just hit a foul ball into the crowd and he was reassuring me that some kid didn’t get a black eye from that ball. I got up from the bed and plugged in my charger, my phone blinked to life. 

  “...Nice view,” Dylan said, looking at me. I scoffed looking for my shorts from the previous night. “Hey I cant complain, always wanted a nice room with such a nice view.”

  If I wasn’t focusing on finding something to wear I would have rolled my eyes. I put on some clean shorts and looked back at him.

  “Does this do anything for you?” He was eyeing me up and down.

  “Blacks not really your colour, try something blue or green.” He grabbed his phone and started typing on it. 

  “Thanks, I'll remember that. By the way, my room isn’t even that nice.” I lifted my arms and motioned around me. The small bedroom was filled with old college gear and posters from some movies I used to like. I haven’t cleaned up at all, my desk was filled with empty water bottles and soda cans. Finally, Dylan looked up from his phone. 

  “It has charm, if some guy invited me back to his apartment and it was spotless, I would assume he was like, some kind of murderer.” I gave it some thought, I’m pretty sure I’m not a murderer. My phone buzzed, and we both looked at it. My posture changed, I was sulking and I walked over to my phone. I had 1 missed call from my work and a text message asking where I was. I didn't even want to open up the message and make them see that I read it.   
“Ugh,” was all I could say from this whole situation. “I’ve never called in before.” Dylan looked at me, with an eyebrow raised. “Ok. fine, I've never skipped work without letting them know that I wasn't going in.” 

  “There we go, the truth,” He sat up and put down his phone. “So, what are you going to do?”

  “What do you mean? I gotta go into work…” Though, the temptation of staying here is overwhelming for me.

  “I mean, its alright too late, just spend this day relaxing.” He placed his index on his chest “with me of course.” I was about to say something snarky back, but then my phone started ringing. I looked down at it, this is like getting a call from my mother. Before I could answer, Dylan swiped my phone, and answered the call.   
“Who is this?” He said, calmly. I could hear my manager on the other side. I'm guessing they were asking for me. “Sorry,  someone left this at our bar, he should come by and pick it up later.” My boss kept talking, and then hung up the phone. “There, problem solved!” 

  What the fuck was that? Can he do that? Is that okay? 

  “What the fuck?” Is all I could say, “Theyre gonna think I got murdered.”

  Dylan just shrugged, to be honest Im a bit relieved from not having to answer that call. Dylan gets up and stretches and checks his phone. “Well, Im free for the day, let’s go get food.” 

  I guess he can do that. We come out of my room a few minutes later, all dressed up. Dylan is still wearing the clothes he was wearing last night. I thought about taking a shower, but I can just do that later, after lunch. I noticed that my roommate has already left for the day, maybe for his job, I don’t really know his schedule all that well. After a few minutes of silence, with the tv idling playing the sports channel, Dylan speaks up.   
“So, where do you want to eat?”


End file.
